


Flesh and Flora

by Somniate



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Magic, Masochism, Naga, Other, Porn With Plot, Sadism, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniate/pseuds/Somniate
Summary: While a party is searching for a plant with powerful healing properties, Aaliyah the warlock finds the temple it's kept in... along with the guardian of the temple and the flora inside. The guardian makes Aaliyah a proposition in exchange.





	Flesh and Flora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot fic for a friend of mine, based on their Dungeons and Dragons character. Both the naga and Aaliyah are non-binary. Everything is consensual and Aaliyah is Very Into it.

Far above them, the hole they fell through lets sunlight through. Aaliyah feels a wash of nausea as they try to sit up, find that it wasn't going to happen for a little while longer at least, and lays back down. 

All of them aches. How far had they fallen? Too far to try to reach, that was sure. There were faces blocking out the light from the weak patch of ground, someone yelling... 

Aaliyah takes their hands and places them on their temples. They feel magic slide from their palms and ease over their injuries. The worst of it healed first, cuts and fractures mending and leaving no trace. Bruises might remain, but a bruise was nothing compared to a ruined leg. The thought made them feel a wash of nausea again. 

"Are you okay? Say something!" Someone was yelling. The ringing in their ears died down as the magic ebbed. 

"I'm okay! Told you I'd only die in a suitably cool way!" Aaliyah's voice carries up to the hole in the roof. "I'm alive!"

"We'll find a way down, just hang on. Do you see anything down there?" 

The light from the hole in the ceiling - was that right? Did caves have ceilings? - lets them see deeper into the cave. There were the natural formations of rocks, odd little skeletons that were in the walls that reminds Aaliyah of lizards, there was something not naturally formed. 

Deeper into the cave, there was a building. They weren't close enough to see what it was made of, but they could see pillars leading up to an archway, and beyond the archway, shapes inside. A fountain? They weren't sure. 

Something boinked off their head. Above them, someone says "Good toss" and Aaliyah looks down and sees a candle on their lap. 

"Do you need matches?" the cleric shouts down. 

"No! I'm good! Prestidigitation!" With a wave of their hand, they lit the candle. "I think I found something!" 

"Okay, wait for us to get down there," someone calls. 

What Aaliyah had in charisma and looks, they lacked in common sense and self preservation. Besides, it could take them who-knew-how-long to get down there, when Aaliyah could have explored half of the temple already. They say "I'm going to see what this is" and waves up at the rest of the party. 

Someone shouts something at them, or maybe two people at once - the echoing in the cave makes it hard for them to determine. Either way, the words are lost among the rock and darkness. The place would be more interesting if it hadn't been so damn cold, they think. Earlier, they might have welcomed cooler weather with the awful heatwave, but now they wish that some of that heat could warm the cave. 

The pillars show themselves to be marble, with soft black veins in them. Aaliyah runs their hand along them. Despite being in the cave, the pillars are devoid of dust. Maybe condensation cleans it off. 

Through the archway, Aaliyah sees the fountain closer up. Candlelight shows engravings of serpents on the marble. The room is much, much bigger than it looked from the outside, with stone benches and glowing cave flora inside. Aaliyah steps closer to the fountain, and as they do, two things happen. 

Water bursts forth from the top of the fountain, and braziers placed strategically around the room ignite. The candle that they have is rendered unnecessary, as light from around and above them makes everything bright. What had been dim and harder to make out before was bright and detailed now. 

Rooms branch off from the main chamber - forward and to either side of them, doors slide open, rock scraping against rock. There’s writing on the doors, what looks like Draconic, but Aaliyah can’t read it. Even if they could, the doors open too quickly for them to properly see what they said.

Murals and tilework decorated the floor around the fountain as well as the walls. Dazzling artwork consisting of sky blues and sunset oranges, making trees with fruit that looked more lifelike than some real apples and pomegranates in reality. Aaliyah takes their gaze away from the mural and turns to look back at the door they came through. 

Sometime during the fountain and the hearths activating, it had closed. The sound must have been muffled by the fountain and the other doors. Aaliyah suspects that, if they went over to it and pressed on it, it wouldn't budge. 

Either this was something that had been here for hundreds of years and still worked thanks to magic, or... 

"So rarely does anyone come here. More unusual that you're alone." The voice was smooth and deep, like a night sky or ocean depths. "Usually it's groups of people that disturb me." 

A person. Hopefully a person, and not just a magical echo. Aaliyah can talk to people - at the least, they can charm people. They hope it's a person - even someone antagonistic would mean that they aren't alone in here. 

"Well, I do travel with a group. I didn't mean to land right in your cave, I stepped on a bad patch of ground and before I knew it, I was on my ass twenty feet in the wrong direction." They blow out the candle. "My friends said they'd try to find a way down. But I'm being rude - I'm Aaliyah. What's your name?" 

A chuckle. "Very chatty. I am Victanys. You and your group, what brought you to this place?" 

Aaliyah tries to tell which area the voice is coming from. There's a certain amount of echo along the stone, but there's only three doors - a one in three chance. Not terrible odds, they think. Aaliyah steps around the fountain, dipping their fingers in the cool water. "We were searching for a temple. There's supposed to be one around here that has a sacred and rare plant in it. It’s supposed to heal most illnesses. Our druid was hoping that they could try to get seeds or a cutting." Nature isn’t Aaliyah's strong suit, but they try to pay attention when the druid talks about it. They’re pretty sure that those are two options to get another plant. 

"Mmm." Victanys seems contemplative. "If someone was guarding such a precious thing, it wouldn't be a simple thing to get it. Even just a sample." 

"Yes, well. We were willing to try to... discuss a trade? Or prove that we were worthy of such a thing." Aaliyah steps into the next room. It's warmer, and above them were tapestries hung at an angle, looking something like hammocks. Large pillows decorated the floor, thick and soft. So far, there was no sight of someone else in the room. Maybe Victanys was somewhere else. 

"A trade? Hm. Perhaps proving yourself worthy would be a better idea." 

"I am always willing to take up any challenge," Aaliyah says. They tilt their head up. The voice is coming from above them. "As well as to prove myself." 

"Oh?" Amusement. The tapestries move before their eyes, the threads as intricately woven as the tilework and murals below them. Aaliyah sees something new every time their eyes settle on a new section of the room.

"What would you have me prove, darling?" 

"Prove to me your courage." 

"Of course!" 

The tapestries shifted again, and Victanys left the hammocks. Aaliyah realizes why the room was kept so nicely warm.

Victanys was a naga.

Their upper body is a humanoid torso with arms and a head, but where another person might have hair, Victanys has a hood. The humanoid torso was covered in emerald green scales, and their eyes are solid gold, broken only by slitted pupils. Their fingers end in sharp claws, shining black. Across their belly and further below, the scales are blocky and the green of soft things - moss, new leaves, grass. The rest of their body keeps slipping down and down, until at last the tip of their tail touched the ground. 

Aaliyah doesn’t experience getting loomed over often. At six foot, it isn’t a common occurrence. Here, alone, in the presence of the temple's guardian, they tilt their head back. 

"Victanys," they breathe, saying the name like the cleric says her prayers. "You are - you're magnificent."

Whatever response Victanys expected, it clearly isn’t that. They tilt their head and blink, looking pleased, if only a little startled. Aaliyah takes their hand in their own and pressed a kiss to scaled knuckles, finding them softer than one might expect. Dragonborn scales had more friction to them - Victanys' were smooth, iridescent in the light of the room. 

"Well, you've shown courage," they say, sounding amused. "But that wouldn't be the only thing to earn your way past me. I can't simply give any piece of the plant away, you understand." 

"Oh, absolutely. I will do what tasks you set, and pass them magnificently. Would you be overseeing them?" 

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?" 

Aaliyah gives them a winning smile, showing their own white, blunt teeth. "It would be a shame to only just meet you and then leave you. Surely you don't get many visitors, in a place like this." 

Victanys rubs their chin - what counts as a chin, in such a serpentine face - and says "I do not, no. A task cannot simply be talking to me, however. A proper task reveals part of a person, shows their endurance and strength and bravery. You've already shown some courage, yes, but..." 

"Do you have a task already in mind?" Aaliyah steps forward, light on their feet. They trail a hand along Victanys' arm. "It might be forward of me, but I could already think of one thing that would do all of that." 

The place where an eyebrow would have been rises. "There are several that could be done, but... what did you think of?" 

"Physical pursuits can do all of that. I would be a liar to say that I wasn't struck by you. You want to see my endurance and strength, and know more of me? There's no better way than sex." Aaliyah smiles up at them, one of their hands on Victanys' torso. 

The fire crackled in the braziers around them. Victanys eyes were on them, and the fact that they hadn't backhanded them for being so bold was a positive sign, in their mind. Silence, consideration, and then...

"I am not a gentle thing," Victanys states. An emerald hand on their own bare skin. Claws making little dents in flesh. 

"I don't want you to be, my dear," Aaliyah answers. 

Lightning fast, Victanys is against them, face against theirs. The naga’s lips are strange, but there was a mouth, and hot breath from inside it, and that’s familiar. Aaliyah presses back, kissing hard, and clawed fingers are making short work of their pants and top. During this they notice the fires rising, making the room brighter and hotter, and Victanys is wrapping around them. Their waist and arms are stuck together, trapped by muscle and scale.

Smooth coils twist around their leg, and above, Victanys is digging claws into their back. Aaliyah gasps at the dragging pain, trickles of blood sliding down. Below, they feel Victany's tail getting their legs further apart, and Aaliyah glances down. The naga is so much bigger than them that their head spins. 

As they watch, the tip of their tail is rubbing at their slit. Aaliyah tries to spread their legs further, but Victanys squeezes them. "You move when I say," they tell them, and Aaliyah feels their head spin again. 

Tail tip presses into them, starting at their clit and drawing a moan from them. Victanys presses their mouth to Aaliyah's, and they feel a long forked tongue dart in. Aaliyah opens their mouth further, Victanys doesn't snap at that. During the kiss, Aaliyah feels their tail rubbing up against their entrance, searching, deciding. They break the kiss and Aaliyah closes their eyes, tilting their head back in a groan, when the tip of the tail presses into them. 

"Quite a noisy thing, aren't you? We'll find ways to occupy your mouth," Victanys says, and strokes across their lips. Aaliyah opens automatically and fingers slide in, fingers they suck on. 

Victanys' tail presses deeper, filling them, and Aaliyah's eyes flutter. They position their tail so that the end of it is inside Aaliyah, but the rest is pressed against their slit, cupping it like one would a hand. Aaliyah groans again around the fingers, trying to grind against the tail and get more friction. It's so smooth and soft and it fits just right. 

"Impatient," Victanys tells them, a smirk on their face. "I suppose we'll see how long you can last after I leave you dripping." Their fingers exit Aaliyah's mouth and both of their hands are on their upper arms, claws digging in. New scars, more blood leaking. Aaliyah feels even more adrenaline in them, mingling with the arousal. 

"I - last longer than you think," Aaliyah gasps, and the tail thrusts in and pulls out. "This won't tire me out." 

"Oh? Not even a third or fourth time?" 

Their tail has to be sensitive - or was their face simply that easy to read? - because Aaliyah whimpers and clenches down on it, their cunt fluttering as Victanys works them over. The naga chuckles and their mouth is at Aaliyah's shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste them, mouth opening... It occurs to Aaliyah to wonder if Victanys is venomous before they bite down on them, but a moment too late. Teeth dig into their skin, adding new points of pain to clash with all the pleasure. It knocks them over the edge and Aaliyah lets out a high moan as the climax hits them, washes over them. Victanys rolls the part of their tail cupping them against Aaliyah's clit, and Aaliyah feels their legs go weak. 

Were it not for Victanys, they'd fall to the floor in a daze of pleasure. The naga isn't finished with them yet, a certainty that gives Aaliyah a wave of excitement. Their blood is decorating Victanys' mouth, little holly berries against the mossy green, and Aaliyah doesn't get the chance to tell them how beautiful they look like that. Victanys' tail eases out of them, dragging across their slit and rubbing their clit along the way. 

"You smell good," Victanys says, voice husky. Their eyes are watching them intently. "Do you need time?" 

"No." Aaliyah gasps it, begs it, needs more and needs it right now. "Please, Victanys-" 

The naga is mostly muscle, hidden under iridescent scale. Aaliyah feels their feet leave the ground, while Victanys leans back against one of the walls. Victanys lifts them like they're nothing at all, and places Aaliyah closer to where their torso ends and becomes snake. Giving them what passes for a smirk on their mouth, Victanys reaches down, near where Aaliyah's been placed. Are they going to finger them, they wonder, but what they intend is revealed. 

Aaliyah grinds, half-unconsciously, against the naga's underside as Victanys pulls their cock out. Aaliyah had been hot and slick before, but now, seeing Victanys' thick cock in front of them, they think it sends another touch of arousal. It's not like they haven't taken similarly large things in the past, but this is something new, and it's exciting. 

Victanys' cock moves, squirms like a tentacle, like the tip of their tail did. Aaliyah groans and the naga pulls them closer, so that their crotch is right next to it. "Do you want it inside you?" Victanys asks. 

"Please. Oh, fuck, please, fuck me-" 

They don't need to beg more, because Victanys uses their massive tail to maneuver them on top of the cock. Aaliyah feels the tip of it brush their entrance, where their tail had previously been filling them so well. Now, the cock writhes its way into them, and Aaliyah groans. Their mouth hangs open. Again they try to grind against Victanys, but the naga doesn't allow it, will only allow so much. 

At some point, they began begging, asking for more, harder, please Victanys. During all the sensations and the daze they'd been put in, the tail that had been fucking them slides up what little skin isn't covered in coils. They notice it in a distant sense - how much can they pay attention to, when they're being fucked in just the right way like this? 

The tail coils around their throat, which had previously been ignored. Aaliyah opens their eyes and feels it tighten, slowly at first. 

"Take a deep breath," Victanys orders. 

They do. Victanys' coils loosen enough to let their lungs expand, letting Aaliyah follow their order. The tail that had been wrapped around their neck tightens now, cuts off airflow, and Aaliyah feels a buzz in their head. 

They're surrounded on all sides, held so tightly, and Victanys hasn't taken their eyes off of them once. Aaliyah feels their lungs burn, and Victanys orders "Breathe" and they find themself able to. The naga pulls their cock out every time before the order to breathe is given, and when Aaliyah is granted air, the cock thrusts hard back in. 

Victanys wasn't lying; they are not a gentle thing. It's perfect, it's amazing, and Aaliyah feels themself close to climax yet again. When their cunt starts fluttering around the cock in it, Victanys eyelids lower in pleasure. "Breathe," they order again, and their voice trembles. 

That last order and the last deep thrust is all Aaliyah needs. They let out a loud groan as their stomach and lower clench up, eyelids flutter. Their legs are boneless and it's overwhelming in a glorious way, the sensation of the heavy, cool scales around them, squeezing them. Aaliyah pants and feels their body being lifted off of their partner. When the coils release them, the air is cold against their sweat-sheened skin. 

The stone against the front sends prickles along their skin, raising hair. Behind them, above them, Victanys casts a shadow, and Aaliyah sees them in their peripheral. The naga leans over them. On either side of Aaliyah's body, not close enough to touch but enough to cause phantom sensations, they place their hands. 

"Do you want more?" Victanys asks, mouth brushing against Aaliyah's ear. Their earrings click against each other. Aaliyah turns their head to look at the Naga. Victanys' eyes shine in the firelight, and they look curious, not commanding. Asking. 

"Yes, god, please.” They know that they're giving Victanys an adoring puppydog look. Victanys doesn't seem to mind, seems amused more than anything. 

"One more round." Victanys slithers over Aaliyah, body heavy in a pleasing way. The pressure on their legs is nice, and Aaliyah feels them settle between them. One large hand is pressed into their shoulder, the where bite marks are already decorating. It stings, and Aaliyah feels themself flutter.

Aaliyah feels a talon in their back. It's followed by the sensation of skin tearing, a hot and sharp pain. Victanys is making artwork on their back, making a mess of them, and it leaves them delirious. Touching at their labia, they feel the naga's writhing cock pressing into them again. 

"Please, please-" 

"Do you want this?" 

"Yes!" The word doesn't have time to echo before it's buried inside of them. Aaliyah lets out a cry that's a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Victanys is big, and it was a sudden thrust, but it's wonderful, it's very good, the thrusts and the sensation of being full, the heavy coils and frictionless scales, hands digging into their skin and making a mess of them, Aaliyah is panting and scrambling at the floor, fingernails adding a new clattering noise, the naga is fucking them firmly and isn't letting their legs move, they aren't the one in control here, they aren't the one in charge, blood is slicking down their back and sticking to their skin, their cunt is fluttering around a cock moving nonstop, Aaliyah feels coils moving and scales slipping over them, Aaliyah feels Victanys leaning close to their ear, can see them in the peripheral, they're breathless again and not even being choked, sharp teeth stained red at the edge of their vision and the whisper of how good Aaliyah is, how good they're being, and that's it. 

Aaliyah doesn't know how much time was spent between Victanys fucking them and their final climax. Considering how wound up and sensitive the whole thing has made them, it couldn't have been long. They're sore, they're dazed and warm, and between their legs is a sticky mess. Aaliyah's breathing goes from frantic panting to relaxed. 

Victanys' hands go from harsh to gentle, talons removed from skin and muscle. They wonder idly what marks Victanys made on their back, and they almost wish that they could see. Aaliyah feels the sting of injury when they breathe in, the cuts on their back aching. 

"That was wonderful," Victanys says. They feel the pressure of the naga leaving them, and Aaliyah rubs their eyes as they get to their knees, trying to sit up. 

The naga cups their face. A thumb strokes Aaliyah's cheek and leaves no wound. "I think I ought to fix you up before your friends get here, hm? I'd hate for them to think you'd been torn apart by someone who meant you true harm." With a word under their breath, Aaliyah feels the familiar magic of healing. The gouges and bites itch, then close, scabbing over. Scars will remain for some of them; even magic can only do so much. 

Aaliyah scratches at one of the scabs, the dried blood flaking off like nothing at all. They grin up at Victanys. "Thanks, darling. I had a blast." 

The naga chuckles. "Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was certainly one of the more fun tests I've ever had." Victanys tilts their head and turns their body, looking back at the door. "I do believe your friends are going to be here soon. Would you like to get dressed for reuniting with your friends?" 

"Ah, yes, I probably should. Will you pass them over?" The shirt and top are a little torn, but mending will fix it. Aaliyah gets both on. They can say that they cut them on rocks when they fell into the cave. "You're a wonder, Victanys." 

The naga smiles. "Of course. Let's go see your friends, Aaliyah. I am excited to meet your druid friend. I trust that you and your friend will take care of the seedlings." 

Aaliyah stands and takes one of Victanys' hands in theirs. "Always. It'll be a memory of you."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/somniate) | [My Tumblr](http://sparklyandheroic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
